


Peter and Benjamin

by AvenueRiddle



Series: Peter and the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Confused Bruce Banner, Interns & Internships, IronDad and SpiderSon, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueRiddle/pseuds/AvenueRiddle
Summary: Peter didn't really do much at SI, until he meets Oliver, and then he's everyone's best friend.Bruce is really confused.And Mr Stark is his mentor, not his dad.





	Peter and Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, pls be nice!   
> comments are appreciated,
> 
> Aves x

“Hey FRIDAY, can you take me to the conference room please?”  
“Sure thing Boss.”  
“Thanks, FRI. Pete, I have a meeting so I’ll see you tomorrow and I can take you over the new updates I put on your suit, that good?”  
“Yup, thanks Mr Stark, see you tomorrow!” As the older man left the lift, Peter sighed and wondered why Mr Stark only saw him as a superhero, and not as someone smart as well. He’d seen how Peter had manufactured his own webs, but never once let him work on the suit now that he was an “unofficial Avenger”. The halt of the lift brought Peter out of his thought process, they were on level 36, the R&D labs. A young man came into the lift and looked Peter over, wondering why someone so young was in the lift with him. The man got out at level 24, the intern labs, Peter had never been on this floor before so he looked around in amazement - causing the young man to laugh a little. “One of your parents work here?” he asked, “Yeah, something like that…” Still in awe of the labs, to a 15 year old, this was pretty cool. “Do you want to look around a bit, as long as you don’t touch anything you’ll be fine, I’ll say you’re with me.” He nodded excitedly, the man gave Peter a quick tour, introducing him to some of his colleagues. “What’s your name then, I’m Oliver,”  
“I’m Ben,” he said after a moment of thought, Mr Stark said to keep his identity a secret right? So they shouldn’t know his name, of course he wouldn’t get in trouble for this.

“Nice to meet you Ben, I have a project that needs doing, it’ll be too complicated for you to understand but you can watch me working on it if you want?” He nodded again. Oliver walked him over to a messy desk with some papers on it, he sat down and got to work - writing equations and adding notes as he worked. After about 15 minutes, he got stuck and asked an older looking woman to come over and check it, her name tag said Emery on it, she sat down with Oliver, but she couldn’t find the problem either. Now Peter was getting really curious, if they couldn’t solve it, how hard was it?! “Can I take a look?” They swiveled in their chairs to look at him dubiously, “well if we can’t get it, there’s no point in trying with you kid,” so Peter leaned over and looked at the notes. He had the answer within 3 minutes. ‘It’s that 7 there,” he said, “it needs to be an 8 because of this here,” he pointed at an equation. They gawped at him, “I’m… um.. good at science and maths?”  
“Ben, that’s like, college level stuff, where did you learn that?”  
“I go to a STEM school and I like reading ahead, I’m… quite smart I guess.” Emery laughed in disbelief, then a look came over her face, “come here, I want to ask you some questions to see how much you know, you could be a valuable SI intern one day.” Peter went over with her and she asked him a bunch of questions, all of which he answered correctly. “How old are you Ben?”  
“I’m 15.’’ Peter felt triumphant at this, yeah, take that Mr Stark, I can be smart and a superhero as well. 

\----------

After that day, whenever Ironman didn’t need Spiderman, ‘Ben’ would go to the intern levels and work with them. Peter knew it was against the rules, but the college kids said he was so smart they’d bend them for him.  
Just a few weeks before the Christmas holidays, the interns started a large project that would be presented to Dr Bruce Banner himself, and they’d be chosen to work with him for a few weeks after the holiday. So they were all going crazy, and Peter was going crazy cause they were all asking him for help. 

On the day of the competition, Bruce Banner came down early to see the final preparations, and was surprised to see a young high school kid wandering around and helping the older college kids. Emery had won the competition last year so she was helping with the judging, and Bruce knew her, so he went to ask who the young brunette was. “Oh, that’s Ben. He’s 15, but he’s crazy smart. One of his parents works in the Tower, so he’s here quite a lot after school, and I guess he comes to the labs so he isn’t bored, but he doesn’t bother us, he helps sometimes.” A 15 year old genius, he had to get to know this kid. 

Peter was helping a guy called Robbie when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Dr Bruce Banner. Bruce was about to introduce himself to the teenager staring at him, but was interrupted before he could start. “Ohmygod, you’re Dr Bruce Banner. I love your work, like, not Hulk’s work. Umm wait, no, Hulk’s cool, but I like science and I’ve read some of your papers are you’re really cool and smart. Oh, and I’m Ben.” The Doctor laughed, “Hi Ben, I’m Dr Banner, but you can call me Bruce if you want.” Peter nodded enthusiastically, “so Ben, if you don’t mind me asking, if you’re 15, why are you working here?”  
“Oh, Mr Bruce, I don’t work here, my dad does and I have to wait after school sometimes for him. I like science so I come to the labs and do stuff with the interns, if I’m not allowed to, you can kick me out, but it was really fun to work on some of the projects.” There was something about Ben that just drew Bruce in, he felt like he’d protect the kid if someone tried to keep him out of the labs. “Tell you what kid, people your age aren’t usually allowed to be in these labs, but I kinda like you - and I can tell the interns like you, so I’ll let you stay and help them out a bit, but I want to see what level of working you’re at. That sound okay?” Peter nodded again, too in awe to say anything to the Doctor. 

The next day, instead of going on patrol, Peter went straight to the Tower to go and meet Bruce. “Hey Ben, I’m working on a little project for Iron Man’s suit, do you wanna come and watch?” Peter went across the lab and sat down next to Bruce as he connected wires and screwed things in, he watched until he started to get a little bit antsy, he needed to do something with his hands. “Umm, Mr Bruce, would it be okay if I made something small, I won’t break anything, I just want to do something with my hands?” Bruce laughed a little, but nodded anyway, he really liked this kid. 

45 minutes later he heard some high pitched beeping noises coming from his left, he looked over, and Peter was sitting with a fully functional dancing robot. Bruce was not expecting that. “Did you just make that?”  
“Yup. He’s kinda cute,” Bruce just shook his head in disbelief. “Ben, do you want to come over and help me with this, it’s okay if you can’t, but I’ve heard about your smarts - and I obviously underestimated them…”  
“Can I?” Bruce made space at the desk he was working at and Peter went over. They tinkered for hours, getting lost in their work, and eventually, they finished, and the Iron Man suit had several new updates. Peter felt so accomplished he couldn’t stop smiling, and his mind completely blanked when Bruce asked FRIDAY to call Tony down to the lab.

“What’ve you got for me Doc?” Oh no. Peter recognized that voice. There was only one exit to the lab, where Mr Stark was standing. Oh no. “Hey Bruce, why’s there a kid in here?”  
“Oh, Tony, this is-”  
“Peter?!”  
“Hi Mr Stark…” Peter sheepishly looked at the floor while Tony and Bruce looked confused.  
“You know each other?” They both asked at the same time, if this wasn’t so embarrassing, this would probably be funny, but Peter was just mortified. “Bruce, how do you know Peter?”  
“I thought your name was Ben…” They looked even more confused now. “Explain. Why are you in these labs. Why does he think your name is ‘Ben’, and why are you here so early?”  
“So, umm, I don’t really know how to say this, but, IwenttotheinternlabsandsaidmynamewasBensoIcouldworktherecauseyoujustthinkImsomekid.” There was a silence. “What?” Peter looked down again, his neck a furious red. Tony whistled, and I looked up, “Can I speak to you for a minute kid, outside…” Peter and Tony walked outside the lab. “Okay, explain.” Peter opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted, “Slowly, this time.”  
“Okay, so there was this one day when you had a meeting and you sent me home early, and this guy got into the lift and started talking to me, and he took me to the intern labs, and I started going there before and after I met with you, and I would help the interns and work with them, and-”  
“Wait, help them? They’re college kids, you know that kind of stuff?”  
Peter nodded. This was his chance to tell Mr Stark that he was smarter than he looked. “Damn. Pete why didn’t you tell me before, I knew you were smart, but not that smart, I don’t generally like kids, but you’re the exception. You can come to my labs sometimes, if you want.” Peter was surprised, Tony looked really excited about the idea of Peter coming to his labs more often, “Okay Mr Stark, I’ll come by tomorrow before patrol?”  
“Sure kid. Also, why did Bruce think your name was ‘Ben’?”  
“Oh, you said I needed to keep my identity a secret and Ben was the first name I thought of.” Tony started to laugh, “Peter, you know I meant keep ‘Spiderman’ hidden, you can tell people your name is Peter.” He blushed as they slowly went back to Bruce’s lab. “You know, Bruce won’t tell anyone your secret identity, so we can tell him if you want. He can help with your suit sometimes.”  
“That’d be so cool Mr Stark, thank you.” He reached up as if he were going to hug the older man, but froze when he realized what he was doing. Tony laughed and pulled him into the hug, his face was calm, but on the inside, he was bubbling with emotions. Did this mean that Peter saw him as a father figure in the same way Tony saw Peter as his son? They awkwardly broke the hug and continued back to the lab without saying anything to each other.

“Hey Greeny, I’d like you to officially meet Peter Parker, my personal intern.” Intern? He hadn’t said that before had he? “Well, hi Peter, I’m not sure why you told me your name was Ben, but I’m guessing there’s a good reason cause you know Tony, I forgive you though. And you can come and work in my labs anytime you want.”  
“Thanks Mr Bruce!”  
“Anything you want to tell the Doctor, Pete?”  
“So, the reason why I said my name was Ben, was because I had to keep my identity a secret.” Bruce nodded like he knew all along. Then he said, “You’re Tony’s secret son aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” Peter’s face impassive. “Wait, what? No, I’m not. I’m Spiderman!” Oh my God, what had he done? This was so embarrassing, he’d basically called Mr Stark his dad, with him right there. Mr Stark didn’t think of him like that, he was just an annoying teenager. He was blushing again, Tony was laughing, and Bruce was confused. “You’re Spiderman?”  
“Mhmm,”  
“And you’re not Tony’s son?”  
“Umm, no.”  
“Okay. Okay. Yeah, kind of makes sense, but uhh, yeah.” Bruce walked away lost in his thoughts. Peter and Tony looked at him, then each other, then burst out laughing, both forgetting the awkwardness of how Bruce thought Peter was Tony’s son. 

They went to the lift, and Tony made sure Peter got into the car with Happy before going up to clean his lab so his kid would have some space to work with him.


End file.
